Returning A Favor
by Legendoffun
Summary: LoZ crossover. "I'll be back." He knew he was going to die, he didn't know he was going to die but he knew he was, facing the Moonalocks is like signing your death certificate. He only said that to reassure his son in this conflicting world.


**I deleted my original and now I'm starting the ball over again, if you haven't seen my original one it's called Legend mof Zelda: Chosen One. I hope you enjoy the one shot. If you want me to continue please ask. Thank you for your cooperation.**

* * *

 ** _There is no emotion, there is peace_**

 ** _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_**

 ** _There is no passion, there is serenity_**

 ** _There is no chaos, there is harmony_**

 ** _There is no death, there is the force_**

 ** _~The Jedi Code (Odan-Urr)_**

* * *

On the planet of Skyloft a young boy sat on his fathers bed watching him get ready for a treaty against the "Mighty Moonalocks." Strapping on his gear he turned to face those bright blue eyes of his son which reminded him of his beloved who passed so long ago. The boy searched his fathers eyes. He was supposed to stay strong for him, but how could he when so many Jedi Knight's that went to suppress this band of evildoers, didn't return. He asked the Jedi counsel if it was alright for him to see his father, they didn't agree to it but his master Farore pleaded with the counsel. Eventually they changed their mind and he found himself here in his old home with his father getting ready for a "negotiation."

Grabbing his lightsaber he faced his son, "if-when I come back I can tell you a little bit about your mother." He was no fool, obviously his father didn't believe he was going to come back; but he wasn't backing down. "I'll see you later, 'Kay kid?"

The boy nodded even though his face betrayed his courage, his mop of dirty brown hair getting in the way of his eyes. Tears unwillingly spilled from his eyes as his father walked out the room. Facing the Moonalocks was like signing your death certificate, they were gruesome, horrible beasts that have a feast when ever they capture someone. Stopping in the door way his father turned slightly, "Your not going to give your daddy a hug?" He sound dejected. Before he could utter another sound the boy rushed into his arms almost knocking the older man down.

You weren't supposed to feel affection in the Jedi code, but right now the boy didn't care for anything not even his own master. In a minute the Jedi knights tunic was soaked with tears. The boys shoulders shook violently, he knew that when his father took off from the world of Skyloft on his big bird, he would never see him again...only in his dreams. The bell rang, it was time for takeoff. His father is the captain of the gamma squadron, therefore he must bravely lead his men into battle on the backs of giant loftwings.

The boy followed his father out of his home and to the jump platform. He gave one last look at his boy before jumping over the edge and to an approaching storm in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _12 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was getting dark, the bell of their arrival finally rang. It didn't take long for the kid to dash outside and meet the returning champs, others soon followed suit crowding the landing bay, hoping upon hope that their loved one was still out there. A little girl shrieked when her father swooped down and landed the first family to go home. Various other cries soon filled the air mixed and mingled with joy and grief. Heart thumping quickly he eyed the air filled with birds for his father, the commander of this host. Minutes passed and still no father, but he could still hope, the flock of birds came in slowly until finally the last straggler made his way on the platform. He was bloodied and bruised and held his arm closely indicating that it was probably broken but what struck him the most was the familiar helmet on his hands.

"Daddy!" The boy screeched rushing into his arms, he felt battered but at least he had his father back.

"N-no kid, I'm not your father."

"B-but then why do you have his helmet?!"

"Because, I'm now in command...he sacrificed his life for you, for all of us."

The words sunk in cold and fast. "He's dead." The words were mean and ugly but the truth was finally spoken. A woman with scraggly cloths and a baby came rushing up to the man.

"Reshi? Reshi! Ohh, Reshi." The woman wailed into his arms he pulled her into a quick hug before they headed to the med bay. The kid stood still shaking slightly then violently falling onto his hands and knees. He screamed one word over and over "FATHER!" He screamed until it just became whispers to the dead, the last thing he said was "Scott" his fathers name. Everyone shut their windows to that poor, unfortunate soul. Nobody cared, except for one, her name was Zelda. When he stopped screaming she ran towards and bid him to come inside. Rain started to pelt on their faces. He didn't care, there was no reason to live. Master Farore will understand.

"Please, please come inside, its warm and we have hot chocolate." Zelda pleaded. The boy didn't even look at her he just shook every now and then. Zelda's father came and sat with him telling the kid stories about his father when he was a kid, the boy eventually cracked a little smile, very small and only Zelda caught it. She nodded to her father who picked him up he didn't resist. They took him to their home, her mother took care of the boy and brought his smile back but that's all she got before the plague hit seven years later.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Master Farore decided that Link take a vacation after he successfully got his lightsaber. He ended up heading back to Skyloft. When he got their Zelda and her parents were elated to see him, but the reunion didn't last that long because the plague hit fast and hard, it starts out with you being a little tired and restless at night, then you get dizzy spells and tire much easily, in a matter of days you'll end up with your ancestors. Unfortunately Zelda's mom was one of the first to go. Zelda often went to her mother's grave alone because her father had to get an antidote from the Jedi counsel. Link wished he could brighten her spirits like she did his. On a bright early morning Link knocked on Zelda's bedroom door. She smiled when she saw Link. Tugging on her sleeve he dragged her to the hills were the rest of her friends were standing. Karane, Molly and Shelia.

Zelda didn't feel that well, but she didn't want to upset her friends. First they played hide and go seek, then they played hide and go seek tag. When Zelda was the seeker she started loosing her breath quickly.

"Link! Wait!" Link didn't notice because he was heading straight for the base, he wasn't falling for that trick, he was fourteen, for crying out loud. When he turned around he was shocked. There on the ground lay Zelda face in their dirt. Quickly he rushed to her aid, turning her face towards the sun. "I-I don-n't f-feel so good." She then blacked out. Link ran home (in which case Zelda's) and laid her gently on the bed. The news spread quickly that the chiefs only daughter was sick with the deadly disease, it would only take hours before it claimed her life along with others. Link couldn't believe how cruel destiny was.

"Link, get some sleep; there's n-"

"-Cheif, the medicine has arrived!" One of the messengers shouted. His heart leapt into his throat.

"Do you have it with you?" The cheif asked hopefully.

"Ugh, well, they-"

"-Save it! Link, I need you to run and get the antidote, quickly!"

Link ran as he never did before, he ran faster then the day he was told he had permission to visit Skyloft, faster than he did when he got in trouble, faster than he did...for his father. Quickly he jumped over crates and barrels strewn in the path; it seemed like forever when he finally caught sight of the trademark delivery man Wezlo. Sympathetically, the man handed him the herbs. Knowing he didn't have much time left he stole a speeder that was hauling cabbages.

"My cabbages!" The guy shrieked as they tumbled over the edge of the floating island.

Stumbling, he swung the door open, rushed through the door and pass the guards. Bursting through the room he held his hands out containing the potion. Hastily the cheif snatched it his hands shaking, Link brushed some of her offending blonde hair out the way. It was finished. They waited expectantly, but nothing happened. Link summoned the force to help pull her back to him. Nothing happened at first, then he felt a slight light enter her body as if to warm her already blue face. Then her eyes opened revealing those beautiful lily green eyes of hers (yep I know I gave her green eyes, start the hate if you haven't already), and then uttered one word.

"Link."

A shock entered the room. "I was just returning a favor." Link finally spoke after what seemed like ages.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's your one shot with Loz and Star Wars the Clone Wars/Rebels. I wonder if you can spot some references in their and if you want I might not make it a one shot it could be a two shot...or a full blown out story that could take me years to finish anyways tell me in the reviews or you can pm me!  
**

 **LoF out**


End file.
